Love Enough
by Elphaba1fan
Summary: The story of Elphaba and Fiyero's journey and trials after they leave Oz. Fiyeraba
1. Running and Talking

___**Love Enough  
Dedicated to Ghost Wulf**__  
_

Because I knew you...

Elphaba and Fiyero ran as if their lives depended on it, which they did. When they were a good distance away from Oz, they finally stopped and

began to walk. With every step, Elphaba's heart screamed in protest. She knew it was for the better, but she achingly thought about what she

was leaving behind. Fiyero noticed the look on her face, stopped walking, and gently turned her face towards him.

"It needed to happen." he said softly.

"I know." she said. "It just wasn't supposed to be this hard." She looked at him and her frown deepened. "I'm so sorry." she moaned as she

touched his cloth face. "I swear that I'm going to change you back. There's got to be a way." Fiyero's heart was breaking for her.

"Elphaba, listen to me. This is not your fault." She glared at him. "Ok bad choice of words." He said backing away. He breathed in and then took  
her hands in his. "I'd rather be a scarecrow than dead. This way I get to be with you, and that's all I care about."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." They embraced and then went on walking. "So where are we going anyway? You haven't told me yet." Elphaba looked at Fiyero,

waiting for a response.

"Uh- well you know. We're going where you usually go to escape a rather large group of people that want to kill you." Fiyero said quickly.

"Fiyero!"

"Ok, ok! It's very simple actually and totally safe and-"

"Just spit it out already!" Elphaba laughed. Fiyero prepared himself for a slap.

"We're going..."


	2. To Kill or not to Kill

**Authors Note: Ok so no one got it, but I want to dedicate this chapter to beautifulillusion89 and greengirl16 because they were my first two reviewers ever and I was so flippin excited! Thanks you guys! You're so awesome! Sorry this is another short chapter guys! Not as short as the first one but it's still short. Don't worry, they'll get longer.****  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We keep quite cause we're dead if they knew__  
__So close your eyes__  
__Escape this down for a little while_

"You have got be kidding me!" Elphaba cried out! Fiyero wondered if he should run or not. "Your mother?!?!?! You want us to go to your

mother's?!"

"Well where else can we go?" Fiyero asked "We have to go."

"I'd rather go to Canada!" snapped Elphaba. Fiyero looked very confused.

"Where's Canada?" He asked throwing his hands up. Elphaba was about to answer, but Fiyero cut her off.

"Look, I know that you don't like my mother but-"

"Now you know that isn't true Fiyero Tiggular! It's her that doesn't like me! Don't you remember when she came to Shiz to make sure you

weren't kicked out yet?" Fiyero shuddered as the memory became clear in his mind. His mother had walked in to find Elphaba asleep on his bed  
with her head on his shoulder. They had been working on a group project Dr. Dillamond had given them and they ended up falling asleep. Of

course his mother wouldn't take that as an answer though and had just assumed the worst. Fiyero was almost removed from Shiz that day.

He was about to say something when the sound of horses could be heard. Fiyero and Elphaba quickly hid behind a boulder and quickly covered  
themselves with sage brush just as the riders sped past them.

"Good news! Good news!" a crier yelled. "The Wicked Witch of the West has been melted! Come to the Emerald City to learn more of this

glorious event!" The riders went on their way. As they were getting up, Fiyero asked, "Why in the crap would they be announcing that in the

middle of no where?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Elphaba answered. "If any Animals are out here hiding they're trying to get them shook up and let them know that they

should be afraid because there's no one to help them now."

"Glinda would help them though." Fiyero stated. Elphaba giggled.

"You know that, and I know that, but the rest of Oz doesn't know that. They've only seen the soft side of Glinda." That got them both laughing.

"Oh boy! Oz has no idea what it's dealing with now!" Fiyero said clutching at his sides. Elphaba smiled and then sighed.

"Well I suppose if we're running back to Mommy we'd better figure out a way to make her baby boy human again." She said softly. Fiyero's

head jerked up from looking at the ground.

"You mean it?" he asked incredulously. "You'll go to my mother's?" Elphaba laughed quietly.

"Don't seem so shocked, Yero. Obviously you've given this a great deal of thought and I trust you." Fiyero kissed her then, not able to stop

himself. At first Elphaba was stiff but she slowly relaxed and kissed him back. Fiyero broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked studying her face. Elphaba blushed and nodded.

"I'm just not used to this that's all. You're being so wonderful to me." Fiyero smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well you'd better get used to it, because Oz knows that it's never going to change." Elphaba rolled her eyes and they continued walking while  
holding hands.


	3. The Reunion

Arola Louise Tiggular liked things to be planned. Surprises were not tolerated and anything unexpected was like shooting herself in the head. So it's no surprise that when the Wicked Witch of the West and some stupid scarecrow showed up on her doorstep one morning, she was not very welcoming.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fiyero are you sure you're alright?" Elphaba asked uncertainly as Fiyero continued to stuff straw back into his cloth arm.

"Elphaba, I told you that it's ok. I didn't feel a thing." He was a little disappointed that the spell she had tried had ripped his arm from its socket instead of bringing human flesh, but what he really worried about was Elphaba.

"Fiyero, maybe this is a bad idea. We can see your mother's house and you're still a scarecrow. Is there a plan B?"

"Oh no you don't! Elphaba, please don't back out on me now! We came this far didn't we?" Elphaba had become very fascinated with the ground.

"Fiyero, how do you think your mom's going to react when she figures out I've turned you into this?" Before Fiyero could respond she quickly added, "But I suppose I did promise you... Alright, let's go before I change my mind."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock, knock_

Finally having an excuse, Arola turned away from the dishes accidently taking the sopping wet frying pan with her as she walked towards the door. After she opened the door, it didn't take long for the shock to wear off, and for the frying pan to hit the scarecrow square in the face.

"Ouch!" Fiyero cried out in surprise. Arola kept the hits coming.

"Get away from here you monster!" She yelled at the green witch. "And take your scarecrow with you!" Fiyero did not take kindly to people calling Elphaba such names whether it was his mother or not.

"Mother!" he roared. "She is not a monster!" The pan stopped in midair and Arola's face paled.

"Fiyero?" she whispered. Fiyero nodded and Arola fainted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother?" Arola heard a voice say.

"Oh well this is just great Fiyero! We've killed her! I told you coming here was a bad idea! I just knew it! But did you listen to me? Oh no you did not! You were all 'We have to go' and '?Everything will be fine' WELL DOES THIS LOOK FINE FIYERO TIGGULAR?!"

"Calm down. I think she's waking up." Arola had to smile at their exchange but when she opened her eyes and remembered just who it was with her son the smile instantly melted into a glare, and her eyes froze directly on Elphaba's.

"You!" Arola snapped as she struggled to get off the couch. Elphaba's face didn't show any emotion. "I thought you were dead! Dead and gone!" Fiyero put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mother, we know you must have a lot of questions but please let us explain-"

"Explain?! Please do! Here's question number 1, WHY ARE YOU A SCARECROW?!" Her eyes widened in rage as Fiyero and Elphaba shared an uncomfortable look. "It was you wasn't it!" She shrieked, pointing a shaking finger at Elphaba. "You put a spell on him!" Fiyero was about to explain to his mother that she had only done it to save his life, but the look Elphaba shot him when he opened his mouth made him close it right back up.

"Madam Tiggular, I know this is all very sudden and that I'm not your favorite person to be around, but will you turn your own son away?" Arola's face showed shock at Elphaba's comment for only a moment.

"Of course I'm not going to turn him away!" She spat. "But I can turn you away!" Fiyero felt his blood boil.

"Fine!" He yelled, surprising both Arola and Elphaba. "If that's the way you want it then fine. I can see this was a bad idea after all. Come on Elphaba, we're leaving." With that he gently but firmly pulled Elphaba towards the door. Arola stood stunned, and then ran after them.

"Wait!" She cried. "Please don't go Fiyero." Fiyero stopped and looked at her sadly.

"You know, I thought you'd be more understanding about this, but all you've done since we've got here is yell and insult Elphaba. I'm not going to stay in a place where my friends aren't welcome. I don't care about what she's done. She did it out of goodness and it just turned Oz against her, but for the life of me I didn't think it would turn you against her as well. I thought you were above that. I guess I was wrong."

"Fiyero, you don't know what it's been like. They told me she had killed you, and then you just showed up on my doorstep with the Wicked-" Fiyero glared at her and she sighed. "With Elphaba, and I freaked out, ok. I'm sorry it wasn't the welcoming you were expecting." She looked at him pleadingly. "Please don't let me lose you again." Fiyero studied his mother's face and then looked at Elphaba who gave him a slow nod.

"Alright." He said. "We can stay for a while." He wrapped her up in a big hug. "And I'm not expecting you to be perfect, but could you two just try to get along?" He asked Elphaba and Arola, who looked at each other uneasily.

"I'll try." Arola winced as she spoke.


	4. Can I Have This Dance

**Hey everyone! I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! My school play got in the way and my homework pile was growing! Then I had writers block!!!!!! It was killing me! Anywho I went to California to see Wicked over spring break (WHICH WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!) and I finally got some insparation! So here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Fiyero sat outside on the green grass, spacing out completely. He didn't notice anyone was coming until Elphaba was seated on the ground beside him.

"Hey." She said softly. "Thank you for what you said to your mother, but you shouldn't have picked me over her. As much as she bugs the crap out of me at times, she's still the woman who raised you." Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Elphaba I'm an adult now and I don't need my mother making my desicions for me. She would have kicked you out if I hadn't said what I did."

"She just cares about you-"

"If she cared about me then she would try and understand how I feel."

"Fiyero, if someone had come up to you and told you that your only child was with the Wicked Witch-"

"Don't call yourself that! That's not who you are."

"Fiyero, you need to talk to your mother about us."

"No. She does not get a say in this relationship."

"I give up you're too stubborn!" She said exasperated. She was so cute when she was mad. He had to smile at her.

"I learned from the best." He said wrapping an arm around her. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"What else are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Everything." He said simply. She had to laugh about this. "What?" He asked staring at her.

"It's just that a long time ago I never thought I'd hear you say that, Mr. Dancing Through Life."

"I'm afraid that dancing just hasn't been working recently." He smiled. Elphaba thought for a minute.

"Do you want to dance now?" He stared at her.

"Miss Elphaba Thropp wants to dance?" He asked in fake awe. "You told me you don't know how."

"Well it just so happens that when father used to throw parties for Nessa, I'd sneak in occasionly and watch them waltz. It's really not that hard to pick up on." He smiled.

"I don't know." He said. "I haven't danced in a while. I might be bad at it."

"Come on chicken" She grinned pulling him up. They got into dance position and then she looked at him with love in her eyes and began to sing.

Take my hand  
Take a breath  
Pull me close  
And take one step  
Keep your eyes  
Locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide.

As she continued he began to sing with her as they whirled around the grass.

**Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me)  
That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing)  
To keep dancing  
Wherever we go next**

**It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do**

**And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?**

Suddenly Elphaba tripped over a rock.

"Whoops!" She laughed. "I'm sorry Yero but I'm just not that gracefull. Maybe we should stop before I kill someone." He smiled at her lovingly.

"You were doing great." She blushed. "Come on Fae." The nickname appearing out of no where. He began to sing again.

**Take my hand  
I'll take the lead  
And every turn  
Will be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid  
Afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you  
Through it all**

Elphaba smiled at this and joined in.

**And you can't keep (even a thousand miles)  
Us apart (can't keep us apart)  
Cause my heart (cause my heart)  
Is wherever you are**

**It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do**

**And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance?**

**Oh,  
No mountain's too high enough  
Oceans too wide  
Cause together or not  
Our dance won't stop**

**Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe  
That we were meant to be,  
Yeah,**

**It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you (Like you)  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We (we do) do**

**And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?**

**Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?**

They finished their dance and looked into each others eyes.

"Wow!" Elphaba sighed. "So that's why you were brainless for most of your life!" They laughed together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**So what do you think, too sappy? Please review and tell me what you thought! If you want to listen to that song here's the link to it on youtube.**  
/watch?v=kVIqCfJMY0o&feature=related


	5. Whether She Knows or Not

**Hey guys! I know you're all probably going It's about time you updated but it's not my fault!...Kinda. School's finally out though and that should put a lot more time on my hands and more room in my brain for story ideas. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 4! Enjoy!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Arola watched as the rain fell upon the dancing couple and sighed.

_Of all people why her? _She thought to herself over and over again. As Fiyero and Elphaba made their way back towards the house Arola dashed away from the window and went back to folding laundry.

"Fiyero, if you're a prince wouldn't that make your mom a queen?" She heard the girl say.

"Well, duh, Fae." Fiyero smiled.

"Then why is she living here instead of in a castle?"

"After Father died she decided she wanted a simpler life so she moved here."

Arola finished folding the last dish rag and was making her way to the kitchen when she heard the green girl say something that made her stop in her tracks.

"Fiyero I think I may have found a way to change you back to human." Arola dropped the laundry and pressed her ear hard against the door.

"Will my arm be flung across the room again?" Fiyero teased.

"One time!" Elphaba said and Arola gasped. "And it's not like it was your head!"

"That would be so cool!"

"Fiyero, how would that be cool?"

"It would be like flying!"

"Far from it my dear, and I've never even heard of a spell that could fling your head."

"Well there's always a first for everything." Fiyero shot back. Elphaba smiled

"Fiyero-"

"Yeah yeah, I know I'm impossible." He said. Elphaba laughed.

"If you really want I can make your head fly across the room."

"That's all I'm asking!" He said throwing his hands up which made them erupt into more laughter, until-

"Excuse me but there will be no flinging of heads while you are in my home!" Arola shrieked as she burst through the kitchen door to yell at the couple sitting at the table. Fiyero groaned while Elphaba stifled another giggle.

"Mother we were just joking around. Why do you always overreact like this? Oz! Sometimes I wonder if you remember I'm not a kid anymore, and I'm not stupid.

"Fiyero, I understand you are not a child still, but I am still your mother and quite frankly I've heard enough of you saying you're a big boy! And you!" She yelled whirling around to Elphaba. "There will be _no_ use of magic here! The last time you tried to help Fiyero you-"

"Saved his life!" Elphaba snapped. Arola scoffed.

"Yes because he sure has a life to live now." Elphaba's eyes glinted dangerously. Arola pointed her finger at them.

"Now you listen to me you two! I don't want any of that hocus pocus around here. I'm letting you stay, but I will not sit around and watch anything else get hurt."

"Mother nothing has been hurt-"

"Hush up Fiyero! That is my final word on the matter!" And with that Arola spun on her heel and left the room. Elphaba glared in her direction and Fiyero buried his face in his hands.

"I can't believe she yelled at us." He stated. "We didn't even do anything wrong that time." Elphaba stared at him.

"When did we do anything wrong?" Fiyero smiled at this, looked up and saw her deep in thought.

"What is it Fae?" Elphaba looked at him with a determined look on her face.

"We are changing you back whether she likes it or not!" Fiyero sighed.

"I don't know. I never got away with anything when I was a child. Somehow I don't think much has changed." Elphaba looked at him.

"Well then we're changing you back whether she knows or not!"  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So what do you think? I promise the next chapter won't take as long to update, but while you're waiting you know you want to click the intriguing review button… it's green like Elphaba :P just saying…**


	6. When Loved Ones Fight

**Authors note: Hey everyone! You should be so proud of me! I updated sooner than usual!!!!!! Just FYI 'Odwrócenie zaklęcia' is Polish for reversing spells. Simple yes but I thought it looked really cool! 2****nd****order of business, in this chapter Fiyero drinks tea. Now I know you're thinking "He's a scarecrow?! He can't drink!" Right? WRONG! Mwa-ha-ha! Guess what guys, this is my story! And in my story scarecrows can drink tea if they want to! If you have a problem with that file a complaint! 3****rd****! This story has been hit 332 times, and yet I have only gotten 27 reviews! Do you see anything wrong with this? I shall leave it up to you people to fix it! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed! Enjoy! -Elphaba1fan**  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Elphaba looked over the page from the spell book she had stolen from Morrible's office before she "melted". It was titled "Odwrócenie zaklęcia."

Fiyero stood at the door watching her quietly. Her brow furrowed as she studied the spell over and over again. Finally he came over and sat down  
next to her. She looked up and smiled and then just as quickly looked back down. He looked over her shoulder at the text.

"Can you read this?" She shook her head.

"No but being on my own these past years have taught me to listen to my gut and it was like my hand lead me to this page."

"Great, so not to bother you or anything, but how are we going to sneak this past my mother? It looks complicated."

"And who better to handle complicated than the most complicated person ever?" Elphaba said giving a faint smile. "Just trust me."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arola was out in the garden pulling weeds when Elphaba slipped into the kitchen. She had volunteered to make the tea. As she boiled the water

she pulled out the powder she had magicked and dumped it into Fiyero's mug -just in time too- for as she poured the water into the cups Arola

walked in and stared at Elphaba with the look that said 'I'm watching you'. Elphaba merely greeted her with a slight nod and went back to getting  
the tea finished up. Fiyero walked into the kitchen and winked at Elphaba behind his mother's back and took his tea and drank. All Elphaba could

do was hope and pray. Pretty soon the room was full of smoke. As it consumed Fiyero Arola screamed and glared at Elphaba.

"What have you done?!" She shrieked. She began walking towards the spot where she had last seen Fiyero but Elphaba caught her arm.

"Don't move yet. Wait till this has cleared out." Arola jerked her arm away but listened. To Elphaba it seemed like a lifetime before the smoke

went away. Finally she could make out a form spread out on the floor. She ran to it. There was Fiyero in his human form unconscious. Elphaba let

out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Arola was by his side just as quickly.

"Fiyero? Fiyero! Wake up you idiot!" She turned to Elphaba. "Why did you do this? Look at what you've done?!" Elphaba was about to reply but

she felt a warm hand on her cheek and her head snapped back down. Fiyero was awake! Wide-eyed Elphaba put her hand over the one that was  
now cradling her face.

"I can _feel _you." He whispered. "I can feel you Fae!" Elphaba smiled and then helped him up. Arola stood as well.

"Are you alright son?" She asked.

"I'm fine mother." Arola nodded.

"Good, because I want you to be nice and healthy when I do this." She slapped him hard across the face.

"What in Oz name did you think you were doing?! Did I not tell you there would be no magic in my home?! What gives you two the right to go against my rules while you are living with me?!" Elphaba's eyes were on fire.

"Oh yes, darn us for trying to fix our lives."

"Fixing your lives?! Is that what you call this? Because I call this being selfish!"

"Selfish?! How is Fiyero wanting to be back in his own body again selfish?!"

"Are you sure it's Fiyero that wanted it? Or-" Fiyero watched as the two most important women in his life went on and on.

"He could have been hurt!" Arola yelled.

"But he wasn't! No one was! Do you think I would have done the spell if I thought it would hurt him?"

"Well the last time you experimented on my boy you turned him in to something to scare birds away!"

"Oh and we're back to that! You know I was hoping for more of a twist in your dialogue but _no_ you always have to bring that back up!"

"Hey don't blame me! I'm just stating the facts!" Fiyero felt a headache coming on.

"Hey why don't we just-"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both women yelled at the same time. Fiyero jumped a little.

"You know why don't you just back up off of me woman! I have done nothing wrong and yet you fault me for everything and quite frankly I've had enough of it! Just leave me the crap alone!" Elphaba snapped.

"Nothing wrong? Have you seen the newspapers over the years? If you hadn't noticed you're on the front of all of them!" Elphaba threw her hands up.

"You have got to be kidding me! Do you honestly believe anything the newspapers said are true? Face it! You have nothing against me! You're just mad because your little boy is an adult now and he's found someone else besides his mother to take care of him!" Arola's glare deepened.

"You think you've got me all figured out don't you?! Well guess what I'm not the enemy here! I'm not a bad person!"

"You're right. You're not, but I'm not either! I'm not out to get you-"

"Would you-"

"I wasn't finished!" Elphaba snapped. "I'm not going to sit around quietly anymore and let you treat me like a monster! You're calling me the selfish one but guess what, it's really you! You're too selfish to let your son live his own life and make his own decisions. You never let us out of your sight for too long and I constantly feel you staring at us through a crack in the wall or I'm constantly hearing you outside the door listening to our every word! It's like privacy has never been in you vocabulary! You're so controlling and I'm done putting up with it! I'm tired of being patient! I-"

"Would you quit talking about yourself for once? This is about my son, and what's best for him!"

"And what if I'm what's best for him?!"

"You'll never be best for anything, especially my son!" Arola spat.

"THAT'S IT!" Elphaba roared. Fiyero grabbed her around the waist just before she lunged herself at Arola, whom Fiyero was fighting off with his other arm.

"Ok ummm I can see that we might need to calm down just a bit!" He said before picking Elphaba up by the waist and taking her into the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She said grumpily.

"Breaking you two up before you kill her." He said matter-of-factly.

"But that would have saved us a lot of time and energy." She said as she sat and folded her arms stubbornly. Fiyero smiled. She was way too adorable when she was angry.

"True but we wouldn't want you to do anything you'd regret later."

"Who said I'd regret it."

"You know you would."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would. You're too good."

"...Dang it..."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Controlling? Who does she think she is speaking to me like that?' Arola fumed to herself. 'And it just so happens privacy was one of my first

words!' She though as she walked up to the small peek whole in the wall between the bedroom and the living room. She sat and listened to the

couple conversation for a while and then went and sat on the couch. 'Oh Oz!' She thought horrified. 'Look at me! I am exactly what she said!' She

put her face in her hands and cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Tada! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Stubborness

Thanks to Elizabeth, Readerforlife, Ghost Wulf, Fabela, greengirl16, and obsessive-elphaba for reviewing chapter 6!!!!!! You have no idea how your reviews help me! Here's chapter 7. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quietly Fiyero entered the bedroom that his love was staying in and sat beside her sleeping form on the bed. Elphaba slowly opened her eyes to

find Fiyero kissing her cheek. Her lips crept into a small smile as she sighed contently. Fiyero looked at her with love in his eyes.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"Huh?" Fiyero said looking like he'd just snapped out of a trance.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Elphaba said laughing softly. Fiyero sighed and held her to him tighter.

"I've just missed being able to hold you and actually feel you." Guiltiness entered Elphaba's mind and she pulled away. Fiyero looked at her

surprised.

"Fae, what is it? Did I say something wrong?" He looked so cute when he was worried and that just seemed to make Elphaba love him even

more.

"No it' just that.... you shouldn't of had to go through that, and I just want you to know I'm sorry." Fiyero opened his mouth to argue but Elphaba

put a finger to his lips.

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" She said with a hint of a smile. "I know that you and I have discussed this before, and I'm sorry I keep

bringing it up. I promise you that I'm trying though. In fact that is the last time I'll say anything." Fiyero kissed the finger that was still placed over

his mouth and sighed.

"And another thing," Elphaba sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened with your mother yesterday. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I was

angry.

"On the contrary I am jealous that you got to yell at her like that. I think it might have actually gotten through to her a little bit."

"Never the less, I'll try to behave.... sort of." Fiyero chuckled.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Elphaba Thropp?"

"Hmmm..." Elphaba smiled "It seems to have slipped my mind. Maybe you should refresh my memory."

"With pleasure." Fiyero grinned. His arms circled her waste and gently pulled her forward into a soft kiss. They broke apart and held each other.

"So are you ready to go out there yet?" Fiyero asked seriously.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arola woke up feeling a bit better. Now that she was thinking rationally she knew that she was of course right about everything. She was now

working on Mission: Get Rid of the Green Girl. The only problem was because of her headache it had taken her forever to just come up with that

title! Now she had to actually find a way to get rid of Elph-No! She refused to call her by name! All that really mattered was for Arola to get her

son to come to his senses. Arola poured herself some tea as Fiyero walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mother!" He said cheerfully. He stopped when he realized Elphaba wasn't behind him like she was a few seconds ago.

"Uh one second." He went back into the living room and a minute later he walked in holding the hand of a very uncomfortable looking Elphaba.

"Good morning." She mumbled. Arola simply gave a sharp nod in her direction and concentrated on her tea cup. Fiyero looked at the two women

and took a deep breath.

"You know we all kind of started off wrong. Why don't we at least try to act like mature adults and make this work?" Arola refused to look up and

Elphaba found a nice little corner to stare at. Fiyero sighed again.

"Look, is this really worth it? You're both wonderful woman and if you had been introduced properly I know you would have gotten along."

Elphaba looked at him for a second and then walked over to Arola.

"He's right. I'm sorry about all of the rude things I've said to you. It was disrespectful and I'll try to refrain from getting angry." Arola jerked her

head up and sneered.

"Yes just suck up to Fiyero so he can't see the witch you are. You may have him fooled but not me girl! Now you listen to me and you listen well, I

will do everything in my power to get you out of this house and away from my son!" She knocked her chair over as she stood abruptly and left

outside to the garden leaving an amused Elphaba and an open mouthed Fiyero. Finally he cleared his throat.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Fiyero squeaked. "Breakfast?" He turned to look at Elphaba but found himself alone.

Arola stomped through the garden mumbling to herself, not yet noticing Elphaba racing to catch up with her.

"Madam Tiggular." No response. "Madam Tiggular, would you just hold on a minute!" Arola turned around as Elphaba skidded to a halt.

"Do you enjoy ruining people's days?" She snapped. Elphaba took a few minutes to compose herself and calm down the comebacks that were

now entering her head.

"Madam Tiggular, I know that you don't like me at all, and you know that I wish I was gone away from you as much as you do, but for Fiyero's

sake can we at least act like we can get along around him and grow up? He's been through so much already and he really doesn't need this right

now."

"If you really loved him then you'd leave!" Arola growled.

"And if you really loved him you would just accept the fact that I'm not going anywhere as long as he wants me with him!" Elphaba said

exasperated. Arola folded her arms.

"I know that you think I'm wicked and I know there is nothing you'd like more than to see me gone, but right now is not the time to battle this

out. Your son is human and happy again! Isn't that enough for you right now?" Arola was silent. Finally Elphaba just left.


End file.
